


The Hunt

by Zoeatthedisco



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Lone Wolf Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Slow Burn, actual wolf hanzo, brothers learning to be brothers, look im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeatthedisco/pseuds/Zoeatthedisco
Summary: Hanzo was on the hunt, but this time, he's not the one looking for prey.--also known as I try to write a slow burn fic about a cowboy and a (kinda) shape shifter





	1. Morning broken

Hanzo was on the hunt, except he wasn't the one hunting today, he was the one being hunted. The day started as other hunt, early, setting up traps for small animals and determining where it would be best to set up camp. However, after Hanzo set his last trap for the day, he could tell, something was off, someone else was in these woods. Sure, Hanzo didn't own the forest, quite the contrary, no one owned the woods, but these woods haven't been anyone else's hunting grounds since the fall of the Shamada empire.

  
"You think we'll find her today?" Hanzos heard a low voice, someone was close, someone was hunting, who? He didn't know, yet.

  
"Him," another voice spoke, it was softer this time, and familiar to Hanzo. "He's smaller than most male wolves, but he has a bite."

  
Something was dangerously wrong, Hanzo knew it, he climbed up the oak he had been using to lay a trap upon, it was a strong tree, and provided cover.

  
"Sorry Gen, that's just my old tracking knowledge trying to make sense of this." The lower voice chuckled, "So he's really a shape shifter?"

There, that's what set Hanzo off, a shape shifter, the man wasn't wrong, but he wasn't exactly a shape shifter, he only had three forms, human, wolf, and dragon.

"Not exactly Jess," The other voice said, Gen, the man called him. " That would assume that he could change many forms, but he is limited."

How did this person, Gen, know so much about Hanzo? and why was is voice so familiar?

"Wait." Jess, as he was called, spoke. "Look, a half set trap, someone else was here, and not that long ago."

Damn, Hanzo had been discovered, and if he wasn't careful. he'd be caught.

"Hanzo," Gen spoke "Where did you go?"

Panic, Hanzo had confirmation, he was being hunted, by a man who knew exactly what he was. Hanzo knew that Gen was from somewhere in his past, but Hanzo had been struggling to remember most of it, and he was more than sure there was a reason he blocked most of it out.

Slowly, Hanzo angled him self to start moving in the trees, he couldn't stay here, Hanzo didn't know where he could go, but here would most certainly mean death, or worst, capture.

"Listen," Gen lowered his voice. "He's smart, and he'll do anything to avoid us."

Hanzo quietly moved to the next branch of his tree, where could he go? He couldn't go back to his house, that would risk leading these people to his home, he couldn't go into town, he was dressed for hunting, the town's people would refuse to let him in with his weapons. So Hanzo really had no where to go, nothing to do, but run. He hopped to the next tree, making a soft noise as the leaves responded to the new weight on their tree.

"Hanzo, brother?" Gen called out. Brother? Hanzo had no family, they had all died, and his clan gone. Hanzo wanted to look down, and see who was calling his name, but that would risk moving the foliage, and creating more noise then necessary.

"Let's split a bit Gen, cover more ground." Jess suggested.

"No, I've told you how strong he is, we need to take him together."

"Come on man," Jess pulled a cocky tone into is voice. "You doubt me?"

Hanzo couldn't help put sigh for the man, Jess did not know who Hanzo was, he did not know what Hanzo had done. Hanzo moved to the next tree, it greeted his presence with little more than a bend, making no sound louder than what a squirrel would. Hanzo was moving with caution, trying to stay aware of any noise coming from below.

"You can't keep running Hanzo." Gen's voice called from the distance, what did Gen know? Hanzo had been running for years, he wasn't going to stop now.

"Hanzo!" Jess's voice was much louder than Gen, it startled Hanzo, but not enough to make him stop.

Hanzo keep shifting from tree to tree, he was getting faster, louder, clumsy. He stop paying attention to the ground, all he knew was he was going to get away.

"ゆりかごのうたを  
カナリヤが歌うよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ" A voice was singing in the distance, and the song made Hanzo stop in his tracks.

"ゆりかごのうえに  
枇杷の実が揺れるよ  
ねんねこ ねんねこ  
ねんねこよ" Gen, he could tell was the one singing, his voice was getting closer, and Hanzo knew he should be running, but,

"ゆりかごのつなを  
木ねずみが揺するよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ" the song was familiar, just like Gen's voice had been, and the lyrics crept up in  Hanzos mind.

"ゆ りかごのゆめに  
黄色い月がかかるよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ" Both he and Gen finished the song, Hanzo was unfocused, it was dangerous, but it was something from his past. Something he had long forgotten, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A canary sings  
> A cradle song  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Above the cradle,  
> The loquat fruits sway  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> A squirrel rocks  
> The cradle by its rope  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Dreams in a cradle,  
> With the yellow moon shining down  
> Sleep, sleep,  
> Sleep, child!
> 
> Sorry if any of it is wrong! I got the lullaby and the translation from a website, so if any of it is wrong please tell me and I'll fix it!


	2. A forest full of danger

"Wait up!" a voice called, Jess, Hanzo assumed. "Genji! where-?"

Genji, that name, something stirred in Hanzo, something old and angry.

"Jesse! don't-" Genji said.

"Don't what?" Jess was close now, and he sounded out of breath.

"I almost," Genji sighed. "I thought I almost had him.

"I'm, Genji, I'm sorry." The man sounded genuine, but his words didn't matter to Hanzo at the moment.

Genji, where is that name from? Hanzo closed his eyes, he was getting a headache, and images passed in mind. A sword, blood, and something he couldn't explain, but it looked like a wounded dragon, it wasn't him as a dragon, so who could it be? It was hurting, memories trying to come to light, Hanzo needed his painkillers, and he-.

*crash!*

Hanzo opened his eyes, and saw bark next to him, spreading until it split into branches, he had lost focus in staying in the trees, and fell. Quick on his feet, he managed to a stable crouch, where he stared into the faces of two very bewildered men. He first glanced over the short one, who seemed wildly out of dress for a summer day hunt, his hair closely cut, and a green color, his face giving Hanzo another headache, he looked similar, like a different version of Hanzo, but his clothes, big and bulky, long and what has typically considered winter gear, as if the man was trying to hide something about himself. Then a glance at the taller man, he looked more appropriate for the summer, something about him vaguely screamed cowboy. Maybe it was his short but unruly beard, the thick flannel, worn jeans and hunters boots, or maybe it was the flicks of hair peaking out of his cowboy hat.

Regardless, Hanzo had no luxury of safety and time to truly question their strange outfit choices, be had to leave. He knew he couldn't just bolt, someone else had to make the first move, some else had to show their cards.

"Hanzo," The short man spoke. "Its me, Genji, your brother?" his voice was wary, as to be expected, what do you say to your prey that just fell out of the trees?

But Hanzo, didn't answer, rather, his mind betrayed him once more, a flash of white, then speckles of red, and Hanzo could feel it. He had turned himself into the wolf again. He didn't do that often, unintentionally change forms, it was only when he was agitated, and being pushed over an edge.

They looked startled, and Hanzo noticed Jesse's Genji's eyes glance over him, over his sliver grey fur, and stopping abruptly once he noticed the metal hind legs.

"That explains the weird prints" muttered the cowboy.

Hanzo knew it was true, and they even messed with him for the first few years. When Hanzo woke up in a medical facility, memory almost completely wiped and new prosthetics, he freaked out, not even sure if this would hinder his ability to change forms. But here he was, a wolf again, and hoping he wouldn't have to change into a dragon, for it took great energy, and he had only done so once before.

"Brother, I-" Genji reached out a hand, slowly, but Hanzo took that as the time to move.

He knew these woods, and these strangers would not take him here, so he bolted, right between the two, in a smooth steady line. He heard one of them calling for them, but this was no time to play friendly. He had to get home, he had to escape, but it was in this lack of focus that Hanzo make his mistake. The woods looked all too much the same when not using a careful eye, not paying attention to how far he ran, Hanzo reached the oak this had all started at, and became caught in his own trap.

Stupid, he had thought to himself, who get a caught in their own trap? Sure it wasn't some big bear trap, rather one designed to capture rabbits, and Hanzo's paw had become caught. It would take focus and human hands to undo this, for he had freed plenty of larger animals that had become stuck upon traps not meant for them, and nursed back the ones who needed more help.

"And so the chase comes to an end," a voice, Jesse's, chuckles "shame, I was having mighty fun."

Hanzo heard, who he assumed was Genji, hit the cowboy, and a slight mutter of protest from him, then a shifting of leaves as Genji knelt next to the entrapped paw.

"Brother, there is no need to run." He said, slowly moving his hands towards the trap, before Hanzo growled and sprung his hands back. "Let me help you, and let us talk."

"You sure that a good idea?" Asked Jesse, it seemed to Hanzo he was the only one being reasonable.

Genji smirked and moved back to free Hanzo, "I know my brother, he will listen to what we have to say."

Who is this man? Hanzo wondered. And why is he so sure of who I am? When his paw was no longer caught, Hanzo felt the need to flee, but one look at it and he was in no state to even walk on it, much less run across a dangerous forest floor. Focus, he thought, one can not return to a human form in such a state. A small flash of light, and he was back. His hand still mangled under his gloves, but back in his human form and hunting gear.

"Who are you?" Hanzo's voice was laced with distrust and anger, he didn't want to prove Genji right, but he also had no where to go.

"Hanzo," Genji offered a hand to help him up. "It's me, your brother, Genji?"

"I have no family." Hanzo batted Genji's hand away and used his good hand to push himself up to a standing position.

"Hanzo, this is no joke."

"I know that, do you not think I do?"

Genji's face flashed with a mix of emotion, anger, pity and acceptance.

"Genji, are you sure of this?" Jesse asked, Hanzo took the advantage of being stuck to examine the man talking. He was handsome, Hanzo must admit, and had a air in is stance that proved he felt no fear, only confidence.

"Hanzo, is there any place that we could talk more comfortably?" Genji ignored Jesse's question, which produced a frown from the man, and a small smirk from Hanzo.

"Why should I trust you?" Hanzo had no reason, who in their right mind would let two strangers, one of them claiming to be your brother, into your secret cabin?

"Doesn't seem to me you have much of a choice partner." Jesse tipped his hat to nod at the growing dark spots forming on Hanzo's grey glove.  
It seemed the cowboy was right, as much as Hanzo hated it, he had to fix his wound, and there was no way to get back and lose these people.  
"Fine." Hanzo turned and faced the direction of his cabin. It was a short enough walk from here, but Hanzo was not going to enjoy one bit of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank y'all for all the positive feedback, y'all are the best. Secondly, I'm only trying my best here, so I hope you guys like this over all. Feel free to give me more feedback, positive or constructive criticism, thanks!!


	3. A cabin in the woods

The way back wasn't terribly far, but still, walking with these men make it seem ten times longer to Hanzo than ever before.

"You hunt in here often?" The cowboy spoke first, asking Hanzo a simple question.

"Only when necessary." He replied, wanting to keep this short.

They passed by another one of Hanzo's traps this one holding a small fox, not something Hanzo wanted to catch. He stopped walking towards the cabin and stopped for the fox, despite that he had company.

"What are you doing partner?" Jesse drew a draw into his voice, and crouched down next to Hanzo, who was detangling the poor creature.

"He is not who I want to catch, so instead I will help him get back to his home." With a small snap of a branch the fox was free, but far too hurt to run off. Hanzo tried to pick him up, but it would require both hands, and he soon discovered any pressure to his injured hand caused it to give out.

"Need me to hold him for ya partner?" The cowboy offered, already reaching for the fox.

Hanzo reluctantly let Jesse take the fox. "Do not cause any further harm to him, and I am not your partner"

Jesse chuckled. "Sure Hanzo, sure." A glare from Genji, and Jesse stopped laughing, and they traveled in silence for the rest of the short trip.

The cabin was no luxury resort, and barely a cabin at that, it provided Hanzo with what he needed, but it was no place one would take home in by choice.

"What's this rickty little place?" Jesse asked, when he was calm, Hanzo noticed, he had a slight American draw to his voice.

"My home."

"Oh I-"

"Do not worry, I know it is not much."

When they got to the steps of the porch, they creaked, it was something Hanzo was used to, but now that he had guests, he was forced to notice the rubbish state of his place.  
It once had been a pretty house, with dark wood splitting around the worn edges, and old windows cracked from the outside, it wasn't hard to imagine the cabin in it's glory day. Mostly likely hosting a single hunter, the place would have been a perfect cozy hide out to stay in during hunting season. But the Omnic war changed things, and that's when Hanzo guessed this place had been abandoned, it must have been hard for whoever lived here to leave such a beautiful forest, but it would have been too much risk to stay.

"Welcome to my home," Hanzo opened the door, wincing slightly at the sound it made as it turned.

Hanzo was the first to step in, he wasn't used to seeing the place at this time of day, normally he would be out all day, and only return under the guise of night. The day light poured in, filling the cabin, which had no other light of its own other than unlit candles. The dark wood floors had held up much better than it's walls, and held only few scratches. Hanzo moved over to his desk, which he stationed right below the window, and pulled open one of the drawers.

"You know brother," Genji was the last one in, and closed the door slowly, looking over the place. "This isn't as bad as I might have expected."

"Jesse," Hanzo called, completely ignoring Genji's comment. "Bring over that fox."

"Oh, right," Jesse shifted over and lightly let the fox down on the desk. "Uh, what now partner?"

Hanzo looked over and glared at him. "For the last time, I am not your partner, and go sit over there for all I like, I have to help this animal."

"But brother," Genji had also moved over next to Hanzo, and reached over to see his arm. "What about your hand?"

Hanzo pulled back quickly, slightly bumping into Jesse. "I do not know who you are, I can take care of myself."

"Typical." Genji smirked, and pulled Jesse over to sit on Hanzo's bed, which was only a few steps away from the desk.

"That is not where I meant for you to sit."

"Then where?"

Hanzo gestured with his good hand to an assortment of three chairs pushed around a small side table on the other side of the cabin. He wasn't proud of it, but it also wasn't like Hanzo was expecting to need a proper dinning set for other people.

"Fine." Genji muttered and pushed himself off the bed, taking a red seat, Jesse taking a white wicker one.

Hanzo pushed off his hunting weapons and jacket to the ground, took off both his gloves, being more careful with the injured hand, and put them on the desk next to the fox.

He knew he looked terrible, his hair, once in a tight high bun, was loose with strands now obstructing his vision, a tight tank top that was drenched in sweat, loose work out pants, still wearing his boots, and a bloody hand. Genji looked away to examine the rest of the room, but when Hanzo looked over to his guests, he could have sworn Jesse had been watching him the whole time.

 

An hour and a half, that's how long it took Hanzo to fix both his hand and help the small animal. It wouldnt have been so long if Hanzo didn't insist on denying any help offered, but no, these men did not know Hanzo, and they would surly not touch him or any more of his supplies.

"Are ya finished yet?" Jesse called, he had been playing cards with Genji for the past thirty minutes.

"No." Hanzo was lying of course, but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk yet, too many unknowns.

Why did Genji send off so many flares for him? Who was this man? How did they find him? Sure talking would answer all these questions, but Hanzo wished he rather just knew the answers.

"Little fox," Hanzo was petting the creature, she was stronger now, sitting in front of Hanzo, letting him take care of her. "When will you be ready to leave?"

"Hanzo," Genji spoke, his voice sending a million though warnings in Hanzos head. "It is time we talked."

"I am not finished." Hanzo kept his voice level, this fool did not need to know how wary he was.

"You can't keep pushing this away Hanzo."

"You do not know me Genji, and I do not know you." With his final word he stood up suddenly, in frustration, tipping the chair and scaring the fox.

"You need to be to be careful with that animal," called Jesse.

Hanzo held a hand out to the fox, and when she let him, he picked her up and held her close to himself, petting her softly.

"I know what I am doing cowboy."

That brought a small laugh from him. "Cowboy eh? Well I suppose my outfit is a bit reminiscent of a vaquero's, but I don't wrangle with no animals."

"Are you sure about that?" Genji let a small laugh fall from himself, teasing Jesse.

"Listen, I've make friends with and fought some weird people, but from my experience farm animals are way better to be around."

"How so? You easier not talking to real girls?"

"Hey!"

Both Genji and Jesse moved easy into their banter, leaving Hanzo alone with his fox, it was a position he was used to, the loner, the outcast, even in his own home.

"Don't worry little fox," Hanzo kept a soft whisper to her. "I'll help you find your way home soon."

"Have you named her yet?" Jesse's voice startled Hanzo, Jesse had gotten up and moved almost right next to him, causing Hanzo to shift quickly and face Jesse.

"No, she does not need a name." Hanzo stepped back a bit more, keeping the fox held in his arms.

"What make you think that?"

"She is not a pet, I will let her back in the wild soon enough."

"She almost seems ready." Genji's voice cut though again, making Hanzo lose a bit of a grip.

"You do not know these animals as I do." Hanzo leaned down and softly opened his arms up for the fox, her eyes fluttered around the room as she let herself adjust.

"So you are done taking care of her for now?" Genji asked, letting a hand reach out to the fox, a hand that was still gloved Hanzo noticed.

"For now," Hanzo sighed. "What do you want?"

Genji pulled his hand back and stood, he was shorter than Hanzo, but not by much. "To talk my brother."

"I am not, your brother." Hanzo let the exhaustion and worry slip into his voice, giving it a sharp edge.

"But my brother, I'm afraid you are." Genji opened up his jacket, revealing what he wore underneath.

A black t-shirt, which seemed to be hiding some bulk below it, one metal arm, what seemed to be wires and metal over his throat, and finally, on his left arm, a dragon tattoo, almost identical to Hanzo's, but green, and warped with scars. Hanzo knew what that meant, it was only given in his clan, and signaled a power, the identical pattern of both his and Genji's could only mean one thing. Genji was telling the truth, which only left a million more questions in his head, and one realization. Genji was right, they needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the blackwatch skin Genji doesn't have a tattoo on his arm like Hanzo, but I figured I could give him one for ~drama~ so it's here now. also if anyone would deside to draw this fic at I'm so sorry for now giving you two complicated tattoos.


	4. Little talks

It shouldn't have been possible, Hanzo killed every member of the Shimada clan, or so he thought.

 

"Now will you believe me, brother?" Genji's voice no longer had any light tone to it, he wasn't joking around.

"How?" Hanzo tore his eyes away from examining Genji's tattoo, looking for some explanation.

"Do you truly not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Me!" Genji's voice rose, he was almost shouting. "Me, mother, father, our whole childhood."

"I, I don't." Hanzo didn't know what to do quite to do, what do you even say in this situation?

"Genji," Jesse put an arm on Genji's shoulder. "Remember what Zen said."

Genji mustered a small laugh. "Of all those years in the mountains, I don't think we ever covered this."

"I don't think anyone could of Gen," Jesse crossed his arms, and moved to face Hanzo. "So what's the farthest do ya remember?"

"Years ago," Hanzo went to sit on his bed, all this talking was giving him a headache. "Some flashes, blood, then I woke up with in Tokyo with a doctor over me, she asked me questions, I knew my name, basically who I was, how to talk and where I was, but I don't remember anything before that."

"So it wiped your memory." Genji leaned backed and crossed his arms. "That I wouldn't expect."

"What wiped my memory?"

"The battle."

"What battle?"

"I don't know how much we should get into this Gen," Jesse sighed. "We don't know how much your old knowledge is worth now."

"I deserve to know." Hanzo was desperate, all since he woke up all he's wanted to know what he's lost.

"No offence mister," Jesse rose his eyes to meet Hanzo's. "But I'd rather you not injure my friend here."

"I would be at a severe disadvantage to try anything, first, there is two of you, and secondly, I put away my weapons, you both still have then on your persons."

"Jesse is right, I should wait till we learn more about you." Genji tried to keep an even tone.

"Apparently you say you know everything about me." Hanzo's voice was cold and venomous, he was reaching his limit.

Jesse put his hands up. "Oh well calm down now Han, I think if anything you've proved us wrong."

"I would agree," Genji sighed, he had to realize things other than him have changed "You are not the brother I knew."

"Stop talking as if you know me at all!" Hanzo shouted, Jesse and Genji looked a bit taken back by his yelling, the fox leapt up next to Hanzo, trying to calm him.

"Hanzo I-"

"Just stop." Hanzo interrupted Genji, petting the small fox that was now in his lap. "I'm sorry little fox, I didn't mean to scare you."

Jesse sighed, "I guess we've overstayed our welcome a bit haven't we?"

"For you to overstay would imply you had even been welcome at all." Hanzo didn't look up from the fox.

"Well then partner you know any place for us to stay?"

Hanzo looked up at the cowboy now, Jesse had his thumbs around his belt loops, on his right side Hanzo could see the slight glimmer of his gun, Jesse's fingers absent mindlessly tapped upon the holster. Damn, Hanzo didn't know what to do, he didn't want such men staying somewhere in town, where they knew Hanzo's hideout, and could reveal it all. However, would he rather have them stay in his already small cabin?

"Fine." Hanzo's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Great!" Jesse boomed, "When should we be get going?"

"You won't."

Both Genji and Jesse stopped stared at Hanzo now.

"What do you mean, brother?"

Hanzo let out a small chuckle. "I guess that did sound a bit like a threat didn't it?"

Jesse's fingers were no longer quietly tapping against his gun, rather, they stopped still, almost ready to pull. "Just a bit 'anzo."

"Don't worry," Hanzo lifted himself off the bed, the foxes eyes following him. "I won't kill you, you'll just have to be staying with me for now."

"You sure 'bout that?" Jesse's voice grew a bit of a southern accent when he got nervous, Hanzo noticed.

"I can't have you revealing anything to the locals here, they don't know I live here, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Brother," Genji shifted his weight back and forth with a nervous energy. "Are you completely sure this is a good idea?"

"I know what I'm doing," Hanzo waved his good hand at them "Go wait outside, I'll rearrange I suppose."

~~

When Hanzo called the men back inside, it wasn't much different than they expected Hanzo would shift things.

The bed and main large objects stayed the same, but the more lightweight things had been shifted. The table and chairs became stacked against each other, and Hanzo made his gear disappear, somewhere. The two sleeping bags took home where the table was, along the wall. But the thing that made Genji and Jesse question, was the small pile of clothes the fox was laying in, right in the middle of the room.

"Why is she there?" Jesse's voice was relaxed, and he was back in his thumbs hanging on his belt loops state.

Hanzo crouched next to the fox and pet the top of her head.

"I just put my stuff there as I was moving, and Little Lee just took the spot."

Jesse chuckled, "Little Lee huh? thought you said you wouldn't get attached to the fox."

Hanzo frowned, "I am not getting attached. She just simply needs more recovery, and it would be cumbersome to refer to her as only 'the fox'."

"I see," Genji said, he had moved over to his sleeping bag, sitting crossed. "You still have quite the affinity for animals."

This certainly didn't make Hanzo on a frown any less, "I do not have an affinity for her, mealy just conscious of the environment and ecosystem."

Both Jesse and Genji laughed at the comment, which only made Hanzo stand and cross his arms. He did not like being teased.

"What? the environment is very important."

"Gods," Jesse put on a soft smile and moved over to talk more directly to Hanzo. "You're not wrong buddy, but you do seem to care plenty about Lee here."

"Little Lee," Hanzo corrected, his demeanor taking a sophisticated air. "and besides, I will not allow myself to be judged by someone who I don't even know the full name of, Cowboy."

Jesse put on a soft smile, so this man did have all the qualities of a ex-yakuza, despite that he had no memory of being one.

"Jesse, Jesse McCree." He put his hand out. "Ex-mercenary and world traveler."

Hanzo hesitantly reached out and shook his hand. "Mercenary?"

"What?" McCree lowered his gaze, glanced towards his metal legs and back up to Hanzo's eyes. "It's not like you have much a better backstory either."

Hanzo grab McCree's wrist, and pulled him forward, leaving a startled look on his face, and forcing Genji quick up onto his feet.

Genji held one arm up, another reaching towards his back. "Now Hanzo, calm down, please."

Hanzo keep staring at McCree, "How dare you," He said. "Speak of a past, my past, that I do not know off."

Hanzo pushed him back, releasing his arm, and watching McCree stumble and fall on his back.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! Now there's some spunk!"

It startled Hanzo, he had just shoved and threatened this man, and he laughs?

 

"What makes this so funny cowboy?"

"Oh nothing much," Jesse messed with his hat. "Just you've seemed so shut off and soft from what I've seen. I knew a man couldn't live a place like this and that way."

"So you tested me."

"What? Nobody got hurt, other than maybe my hat." Jesse took the cowboy hat off, showing his messy hat hair underneath.

"It's a terrible hat anyways, if anything I did you a favor."

"What the hat ever do to you?"

"Exist." Hanzo was only slightly telling the truth, yes, the hat look horrible, but it somehow looked better on McCree's head then when it adorned the floor.

"I can't guarantee I won't test you again."

"Then I can't guarantee that'll be the last time you lose your hat, or perhaps more."

Jesse tilted his head up, as if pondering the validity of Hanzo's statement. "A risk I'll willing to take I suppose."

"Jess," Genji called to him, in a bit of a warning way. "We're not here for a fight."

"Then what?" Hanzo wasn't sure when he said that, but at this point, it said. "What purpose do I even serve you? Clearly my lack of a memory has disappointed you, and I no longer am necessary."

Genji looked taken aback by his statement, but Jesse gave a sad nod. "Well I'm 'fraid I have to agree with him Genji, he doesn't have what we thought he would, how much closure can this even bring you now?"

Genji gave a short sigh. "Maybe, he doesn't remember, but," Genji looked Jesse in the eye. "Doesn't mean he still isn't who he his, don't mean we can't finish what we started."

"I'm getting real tired of this cryptic shit." Hanzo said, folding his arms. He was, talking like he wasn't in the room, talking about the past that he doesn't remember, it's only been a few hours, but it seemed much longer.

“Sorry, Hanzo but-”

“Stop!” Hanzo cut Genji off, and grabbed his hunting gear. “I’m going out.”

“Woah there partner,” McCree held his hands up, like he was trying to slow a animal. “Where you’d even be going?”

“To hunt.”

“To hunt?”

“Yes,” Hanzo slung his quiver over his shoulder and grabbed Storm Bow, looking McCree in the eyes. “I don’t know if you remember or not, but you both disturbed my hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, can you tell I really hate writing dialog? anyways, sorry for the wait, i'm a damn mess, but i promise a new chapter will come soon!


	5. Forest night

The forest was dark, it was a far cry though from the dark Hanzo was used too, before it was only the fleeting dark that Hanzo knew, the early morning before the whole world woke up. Now it was the chasing dark, when the world was ready to rest, but the most dangerous of the bunch woke now, it was more dangerous, but Hanzo had a job to do.

Soft noises rustled at the presence of Hanzo and McCree, which would have been much less if McCree and Genji just let him go by himself.

“How do we know you won’t just fly off to the next town?” McCree asked.

“What?” Hanzo was irritated, he didn’t need a babysitter. “I don’t have all my necessary resources to run, and besides, couldn’t you just go looking for me again?”

Genji let out what almost sounded like a stifled laugh. “Do you know how long it took us just to find you this once, brother?”

So here he was now, being watched over like a child being taught to hunt. His first run of the forest was all the traps he had set up that morning, only four out of nine of them being sprung, and only two of them holding an animal. It was far lower than his normal ratio, but he would have to make do, and hopefully compensate for this week tonight. He disliked having to go out more than once a week, being mindful of the ecosystem, knowing he would have to keep the balance similar from what he started. He only hunted certain animals during their ‘season,’ never touched the endangered animals, and tended to the plant life when he could to make sure to illnesses wouldn’t inflict them.

A loud snap froze Hanzo and McCree, an animal was close, and curious about the strange pair. A quick list of animals ran off of Hanzo’s head, Stormbow hold firmly, ready for action.

“Han…” McCree started, his gun drawn, finger hovering over the safety.

“Hush!” Hanzo slowly reached back to his quiver, nocking a bow and pointing to the direction of the noise.

Another snap sounded out and a large Sika deer poked his head though the foliage, looking curious of the two strangers in his territory.

“Back away,” Hanzo whispered, taking a slow backward step. “Slowly McCree.”

“But-”

“Trust me!” Hanzo nudged McCree to back up, his grip on his arrow loose and ready to fire.  
The deer rose his eyes to meet Hanzo’s, he took a deep breath, and fired the arrow. It flew quickly, shooting the deer in the neck, a deep wound, the deer's eyes widened, then dimmed. The body sloped forward and fell right in front of Hanzo and McCree.

“Quite a large kill for the start, ain’t it Han?” McCree put his gun back in his holster and stepped next to Hanzo.

“These animals are plentiful and full of viable materials, help me with him.”

Hanzo pulled out a short slender sheath, and pressed a button to quickly reveal a sharp blade, ready to get all he could.

~~

After a short round of going though the last of Hanzo’s traps and killing a few small animals that pass by before heading back to the cabin.

“Ya’ know Hanzo.” McCree shifted the weight of backpack he had. “You’re mighty skillful with that blade.”

“What do you expect?” Hanzo stared forward, keeping his eyes watchful of any new threats in the dark. “For me to just waste money on asking someone else to skin my kill?”

“No! I just, even some of the professionals I’ve seen are as quick and precise as you are.”

Hanzo had to admit, he was proud of his abilities, but he was having fun teasing McCree.

“You must just not of seen many good professionals, Cowboy.”

McCree chuckled. “Perhaps so Han, perhaps so.”

Hanzo stepped through the last of the foliage to the cabin, looking quickly for any signs of other people, satisfied with his observations, he quietly entered along side McCree, frowning when he saw Genji.

“So you both return!” Genji had put his jacket back on, which annoyed Hanzo. It wasn’t cold, and it wasn’t like he had any more secrets Hanzo hadn’t seen.

“Unfortunately.” Hanzo sighed, putting all of his gatherings in the small freezer he had.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” McCree asked.

  
“This is far from my normal schedule or company.”

“I suppose so Han’”

Genji shifted uncomfortably, which almost made Hanzo laugh, he had far less to be uncomfortable about then Hanzo, Genji had the information, he was the one who visited and brought a friend.

“What?” Hanzo didn’t look back at Genji, rather just opting to pick up Little Lee and examine her fur.

“You seemed bothered, brother.”

“What gave it away?” Hanzo looked up to glare at Genji. “The strangers in my base? Or the complete throw away of my schedule?”

“I apolo-”

“Don’t, you’re not sorry, you came here for a mission, my daily tasks were merely a way for you to track me.”

“That’s not completely tr-”

“Hush!”

The air filled with a palpable silence, even Little Lee seemed to grow tense, stiffing and hiding her face in the crook of Hanzo’s arm. Hanzo huffed and stroked the foxes fur, hoping she wouldn’t grow too tense. She was far less used to humans and the feeling of a comfortable room then Hanzo was, he didn’t enjoy it, but he learned how to stop caring about it nonetheless.

“I’m sorry I can’t tell you everything yet.” Genji fidgeted with his hands, unsure where to lead on. “Things have turned out far different than I ever could have expected them too.”

“Yet here you still are.” Hanzo raised his head to meet Genji’s eyes, those that gave him such a headache.

“Because all the same Hanzo, you are my brother!”

Genji’s eyes narrowed, and suddenly Hanzo could no longer hold eye contact. He fell to his knees and let Little Lee slip out of his arms. Too many things building up, that gaze, those words, this whole day. His headache grew tenfold, ringing sounds and voices echoed in his ears.

“Hanzo!” Someone called out to him, but he could no longer separate voices, and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my two friends who agreed to read this for me! they're great and want me to make this gay way faster, but its slow burn, so lets take things slow. Thanks for all the feedback! I edited the format, so hopefully it's easier to read!


	6. What has been done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i did so much research for this chapter.

Hanzo was swimming in the darkness, flashes of colors and shapes flickered across his eyes. A swallowing feeling overtook Hanzo, before he a small wave of light opening to a lantern lit shrine, incense burning in front of him. He was meditating, his breathing calm, he was preparing for something, but for what?

“Hanzo!”

He looked over to see an older man standing on top of the stairs next to the shrine.

The older man waved his hand with authority, Hanzo didn’t know how, but something in him said that this man was one of the elders of his old clan “Come with.”

Hanzo shivered and stood to follow, there wasn’t a breeze before, but now Hanzo just felt cold as he followed. The man brought Hanzo to an opened gazebo with an extravagant bell in the center.

“Hanzo,” The man stopped and touched the looping dragon engraving in the bell. “Do you know the range of the Shimada empire?”

“Yes, we have a far reach across Japan and some of China.”

“Correct, and you know how important reputations are to maintain this right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your brother, Genji, we’ve tried multiple times to show him the importance of this, especially since Sojiro passed, yet,” the elder unsheathed a katana from his side that Hanzo hadn’t noticed before. “He refuses to listen.”

He turned towards Hanzo, katana laid flat in his hands.

“There is only one option left.” He said, before Hanzo’s vision flashed white again, opening to an open green expanse.

 

“Hanzo!!” A excited voice called out to him, when he turned he saw a small boy in a green yukata, with a face like Genji’s, but without the scarring or cybernetics. Hanzo didn’t know why, but he felt a strong sense of protection for him, at that moment, Hanzo knew he would have done anything to protect him.

The boy was smiling and running around in the grass, laughing at the little bugs flying around. He was asking Hanzo a question, but Hanzo didn’t know what, but he assumed it was a invitation to join in the playing. Hanzo stayed still, it was not appropriate for him to join, his father brought them out here to meditate, and focus on bringing out their spirit dragons. Hanzo had been practicing for years and successfully brought Shobu and Moroha many times. Genji had only managed to bring out Soba out once, and rather than continuing bonding with Soba and discovering what powers Soba could bring, he would rather continue to play.

Hanzo didn’t mind, Genji was still only a child, and seeing his younger brother so happy always brought cheer to him. Hanzo felt a cool wave come over him, and he relaxed, the dragons were ready to come out. His right arm started to tingle, as he felt the glow pulse from his tattoo, the dragons lifted and started to circle around him, their hushed greetings bring a sense of power and calm. Hanzo looked up and saw Genji stop to stare at the dragons, he was always amazed by the fact that Hanzo had two dragons that acted in such harmony. Hanzo couldn’t blame him, the dragons were truly beautiful, ancient being that blessed the Shimada clan with incredible powers, as long as you respected them. Hanzo just wished Genji would summon his own dragons more often, the dragons enjoyed playing with each other, and could unveil powers only available when the brothers joined forces.

“Genji!” A sharp voice disturbed the peace, and Hanzo’s focus, the dragons retreated.

The brothers looked over to see a man who looked similar to Hanzo, his father, Sojiro, standing on top of the porch, looking very upset. Fear poured through Hanzo, all he could hope was that Sojiro wasn’t angry enough to hurt one of them again.

“I told you that this time was for meditating, did I not?” Sojiro stepped down from the porch approaching Genji in a menacing manner.

“Um, Yes father!” Genji stuttered, Hanzo could tell it was taking Genji every ounce of control he had to not run away into the field. Not that it would matter if he did, Sojiro always caught up. Always.

“Then why,” Sojiro leaned over to grasp Genji’s chin. “Did I see only see Hanzo’s dragons, and not even a hint of you trying?”

Hanzo tensed, he hated it when his father brought him to the issues. It was never a good sign, and normally only resulted in punishment for both the brothers.

“I-”

“Hush!” Sojiro pushed back and let go of Genji’s chin, shoving the small boy into the grass before turning to Hanzo. “And why did you allow this to happen?”

Hanzo didn’t know how to respond, he had a feeling any answer he gave wouldn't be good enough. Sojiro was so angry, uncharacteristically angry, something must have happened in the clan to make him so upset.

“I am sorry father, I was too caught up in my meditation to notice.”

“Liar!” Sojiro accused, venom dripping from his voice.

Hanzo turned to Genji, who managed to sit back up again, he look terrified, he also knew this type of anger was uncommon of his father. They didn’t know what to expect, or how they would cover it up when their mother asked why they had new bruises.

“Leave, Hanzo.” Sojiro pointed at the open patio door.

Hanzo didn’t want to, he was scared of what Sojiro had in plan for Genji.

“But-”

“LEAVE!” Sojiro screamed, the terror it caused forcing Hanzo’s body to get up and run on what seemed to be its own will.

When Hanzo barreled onto the wooden floors of the castle, the two hand servants standing at the door closed them in one fell swoop. Hanzo quickly turned around and tried to open the doors again, scared for his younger brother, but the servants kept it closed. Hanzo heard a sharp scream, and he dropped to his knees in front of the doors. Tears running down his face, he knew this would end badly.

A sharp flash of white took over his vision, and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the safe and familiar roof beams of his cabin. He quickly sat up, noticing he was in his bed, and Genji and McCree playing cards on his floor.

“Hello?” He asked, his voice low and wary.

“Hanzo!” Genji popped his up from his game, tossing the cards to the side and standing to go over to Hanzo. “Are you ok?”

“I, I don’t-” Hanzo put a hand to his head, it was buzzing as if he was hungover, but he knew had not a drop of alcohol before he passed out.

Genji set down at the foot of the bed, his lower half of his face cover by a metal visor that seemed to connect to the metal on the chin of his face, but his eyes conveyed that he was full of worry for Hanzo. It was insufferable.

“I’m fine.”

“But brother, you-”

“Please, stop.” Hanzo held out his hand, silencing Genji, there was too much going on his head. Were those visions real? And if so, what happened next?

“Genji,” Hanzo raised his head to meet Genji’s eyes. “I, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

McCree huffed, “From what I remember, a lot.”

“McCree!” Genji hushed him, but Hanzo only nodded.

“He is right, Genji”

“What do you mean? I thought you didn’t remember anything.”

“I didn’t, I still don’t remember everything, but something, no, two things came to me, I don’t know if they hold any truth, or if-”

“Now wait a minute,” McCree dropped the cards he was loosely holding in his hands and pushed himself up. “You tellin’ us that in the hour or so that you passed out, you remember some of your past?”

“An hour?”

“Or so, answer the question Hanzo.”

“McCree!” Genji glared at McCree.

“What? You really believe him?”

Genji chuckled and shook his head, “At this point, I’ll believe anything if it gets my brother back.”

The trio sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and Hanzo felt Little Lee hop up onto the bed, sensing the tension.

“Fine, I’ll bite.” McCree snapped his fingers, bringing the attention to himself. “What you remember Hanzo?”

“I don’t really understand it all, but the gist of it all, but I remember one of the elders telling me to do something to Genji.”

“Do what?”

“Exactly, I don’t know, just something with a katana, the next memory interrupted it.”

Genji’s face, or what Hanzo could see of it, went ghostly white.

“What was the next memory?” McCree folded his arms, moving over next to Genji in an almost protective manner.

“A younger one I assume,”

“So not a follow up of the last one?”

“No, if you’d let me explain.”

McCree huffed, which only irritated Hanzo more. There was something in what followed his first memory, but trying to remember only gave Hanzo a greater headache.

“It was at what I presume the back of the castle, in a time for meditating, but Genji didn’t want to, and when father came out to check on us,” Hanzo turned away and let his voice fade out. He didn’t know exactly what Sojiro did, but the overwhelming amount of guilt that swarmed him said it was something horrible.

Genji moved his hand over to pick up Little Lee, her weight disappearing from Hanzo’s lap enough to snap his attention back.

“Continue, please.” Genji asked.

“He pushed you down, and yelled at me to go into the castle, I didn’t want to, I think, but-”

“Sojiro is scary when he holds anger so violently.” Genji didn’t look back at Hanzo, but Hanzo could tell Genji was incredibly tense.

“That’s what I gazed from the memory.”

Genji let out a chuckle, “I fear that it was I who triggered those memories,” Genji turned his head back to Hanzo. “Right brother?”

“I never remembered anything before you came here.”

“So, yes.”

“Are you two gonna keep doing this back and forth?” McCree shifted his weight to his right, keeping a thumb in his pocket.

Genji laughed dryly, his head shaking. “I forget you were an only child McCree.”

“The only family I ever really had was Deadlock, before well, you know Genji.”

“An mercenary family is quite different from the blood family.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“Anyways, Hanzo,” Genji stood fidgeting, his body seeming needing movement to keep sain. “I must ask something.”

Hanzo sighed, nothing good had come from any interaction today, but it’s hard to ignore a fire when the flames are consuming you.

“Do you, do you want to remember your past?”

A loaded question, one Hanzo didn’t know what to say. In one hand, his past was all he wanted to know since he woke up in Tokyo. But here he was now, a choice laid upon him, to own up to what he was and all that came with it, or disappear again live his life out what only a phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's a bit of an angsty chapter ain't it? more action soon, maybe, but I'm thinking about adding some overwatch elements later, adding some Zen, and maybe some talon, but again, thank you to all my readers!


	7. Bring Change

Past, what a word. When people asked Hanzo of his origins he simply passed the question onto someone else, or if that not possible, answered Hanamura, and let that be all they’d get. Thinking of the past gave Hanzo a headache, and apparently being confronted with it made him pass out.

“What do you mean by that?” Hanzo needed to weigh out his options, each of them major.

“Simple enough,” Genji responded. “You want your memories, or not?”

“Funny,” Hanzo said deadpan, he huffed and rolled back his shoulders. “No, I mean how? I doubt there will be many ways to help me here, or at least safely.”

“Oh, uh.” Genji strutted, apparently not ready for this question. He raised an arm and rubbed his neck (Which seemed pointless to Hanzo, as Genji was made of metal) “McCree?”

McCree shrugged. “What? I’m no medic, nor some life consultant.”

“You’re not very helpful.”

McCree’s laughed, it was full and joyous, his laugh almost made Hanzo forget how stressful of a situation he was in.

“That’s what I’m here for partner.” McCree tipped his hat, which made Genji chuckle before he turned back to Hanzo.

“I have, well, I have an idea.”

Hanzo took a deep breath, trying to prepare for the quest his brother would bring.

“Have you heard of Overwatch, brother?”

Hanzo restrained from letting a frown form on his face. Overwatch? What use would the disestablished former military operation do for Hanzo? Not just to say they were disestablished, they were Overwatch, up until the destruction, Hanzo would be hard pressed to say they upheld similar values or similar tactics. Though Hanzo owed Genji the opportunity to explain himself.

“I have, though I fail to understand how a banned and dismantled agency could help in any way.”

Genji quite literally ‘lit up’, it annoyed Hanzo to know he was probably smiling under his mask.

“Well brother, I think you’d be surprised about how wrong you are.” Genji stood up like he was ready to give a presentation, Hanzo did not bother hiding his annoyance. 

“Well wait a min’” McCree spoke up. “Are you sure this is the kinda information we should give him? He didn’t really yes or no.”

“Oh,” Genji seemed to turn over the situation in his head. Was Genji really about to give Hanzo sensitive info on the fly?

Genji shook his head. “No, no, it doesn’t matter, I have a feeling my brother will agree when I tell him everything.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because it’s a chance for redemption.”

Hanzo’s ears perked up at that word ‘redemption’, what was that supposed to be about? The word ping-ponged in his head, what was to atone for? A childhood he could not remember calling back to him. But Hanzo kept up his head, forcing memories to bay for now. 

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo looked up to see both Genji and McCree staring at him. He realized he was spacing off again.

“Forgive me.”

“You all right?” McCree asked.

Hanzo nodded. “Continue.”

Genji didn’t seem to believe Hanzo, but went on anyways “Overwatch is far from dead, my master tells me he knows of ways we could help heal your mind.”

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head. “You make it sound like a cult.”

McCree nodded. “Ya really do.”

Genji huffed. “I must be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to be so willing to the idea of coming with us Hanzo.”  
“And why is that?”

“You are not the brother I once knew.”

A hush fell across the room with Genji’s words, Genji regretting them the moment they spilled out of his mouth.

“Do I even want to be this brother you seem to be describing?” Hanzo asked. 

“I -” Genji didn’t seem to know how to respond.

“I already know I’ve done something terrible in the past, something, unforgivable.”

“Brother-”

“No.” Hanzo turned and pushed himself up out of the bed, moving over to pluck an arrow out of his quiver and facing away from the strangers in his cabin. “This ‘brother’ you say I am, has seemed to do terrible things with his life, to you, so terrible they landed him here, forced with a whole new life.”

Hanzo turned back around to face Genji, who was now staring at the floor. 

“So why? What do you have to gain from me?”

Genji stayed silent, collecting his thoughts, a low glow coming from his visor.

“My brother,” Genji started. “Was not always a bad man, as children we played in the forest, he would lie to father to protect me, and on our missions together he would keep my easily distracted mind entertained with games and stories. My brother was still young when Sojiro fell ill and was so susceptible to the minds of the elders. Still young when Sojiro died and he was given ordered, carried them out, yet so full of regret he killed every Shimada clan member without even remembering what he did.”

Hanzo turned back around to see Genji standing up, unmasked. HIs eyes were intense, but truthful, it was overwhelming.

“Genji.” 

“Brother?”

“Do you really want me back in you life?”

“I do.”

Hanzo closed his eyes, his entire world would change depending of what he said next.

“You want to be in control of how your life starts again partner?” McCree spoke up, forcing Hanzo to open his eyes and watch as the cowboy moved to stand next to Genji.

Hanzo gave one last sigh and raised his hand to Genji, “I’ll go.”

Genji’s entire face lit up, literally and figuratively as he rushed to shake his brother's hand. “I’ll have to inform Winston, but I’m glad you made this decision brother.”

“Don’t make me regret it.” Hanzo said monotony.

Genji just laughed it off, turning to McCree. “Well then, I suppose we got a lot of work to do McCree.”

McCree nodded. “I suppose we do. I suppose we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter one, but we're getting things moving! I hope you guys think the flow is good, I'm still only a novice. Thank you all for the support!


End file.
